Legends:Invasão de Naboo
A Invasão de Naboo (32 ABY) começou com uma significante crise em Naboo, na qual a capital, Theed, e outras regiões do planeta foram tomadas pelas forças droides da gananciosa Federação de Comércio. Origens Durante anos, a Federação, liderada por Nute Gunray, comprou várias vitórias no Senado Galáctico. Como um sistema independente, eles possuiam em senador, Lott Dod que "persuadiu" os inspetores da República Galáctica para que ignorassem os armamentos das naves. Elas, com o tempo, se tornariam letais naves de guerra, inicialmente planejadas para a defesa contra piratas. Com a nova legislação sobre as taxações de rotas comerciais feita pela República, a Federação precisava agir rapidamente. Assim eles criaram as novas tropas de droides de batalha e várias estações de batalha disfarçadas. Tudo parte do plano de Darth Sidious, Lorde Negro dos Sith, para que ele (mais conhecido como Palpatine, senador de Naboo) se tornasse Supremo Chanceler. Sidious ordenou que Gunray liderasse suas tropas para Naboo, já que era próspero e distante, assim qualquer ajuda da República demoraria para chegar. Bloqueio à Naboo A primeira ordem ao chegarem ao planeta era criar um bloqueio praticamente impenetrável. Mesmo assim, a Rainha Amidala mantinha comunicações com seu representante, Palpatine, em Coruscant. Quando o senador foi avisado que seu planeta estava isolado do resto da Galáxia, ele pediu ao chanceler Finis Valorum e ao Conselho Jedi que resolvesse o problema. Assim, Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi foram enviados como embaixadores para falar com o vice-rei. Para que isso não atrapalhasse seus planos, Sidious pediu que as comunicações fossem cortadas. Envolvimento Jedi Os dois Jedi pousaram na Saak'ak e queriam falar imediatamente com o vice-rei. Mas foram recepcionados pela Droide de Protocolo TC-14, que em seguida avisou à Nute Gunray, o oficial Rune Haako e ao capitão Daultay Dolfine que os embaixadores eram Jedi. Eles contactaram Darth Sidious, que disse que os Jedi deveriam ser mortos antes da invasão. Ganray lançou um gás mortal pela ventilação da sala de conferência onde os Jedi estavam, e enviou um esquadrão de droides de batalhas segurança para eliminar o que sobrou dos Jedi. Mas eles eram mais poderoso que os droides, assim eles os derrotaram e tentaram entar na ponte, mas foram supreendidos por dois Droidekas. Subjugação de Naboo thumb|left|[[Legends:Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi salvam a Rainha Amidala]] Os dois Jedi escaparam em dois transportes diferentes, que eram mandados aos montes por Gunray, que eram carregados com vários droides e veículos. Das área de pouso nos pântanos, as tropas se dirigiram para Nova Centrif, Vis e Parrlay para destruir as antenas de comunicação. Com as comunicações neutralizadas, se dirigiram para Harter Secur e Spinanaker, últimas cidades antes de alcançarem Theed. Em poucas horam eles haviam dominado Theed, capturado a Força de Segurança Real de Naboo e deram o controle total do planeta para a Federação. Nute Gunray e Rune Haako pousaram no planeta para capturar a rainha, mas os dois Jedi haviam sobrevivido e conseguiram chegar ao Theed, graças a ajuda de um nativo (Jar Jar Binks) que os levou ao chefe dos Gungans, Rugor Nass, qu os proporcionou um transporte para a capital. Chegando-lá, encontraram a rainha capturada. Os Jedi rapidamente derrotaram seus captores e a convenceram de ir a Coruscant, onde o Senado Galáctico poderia ajudar a deter a Federação. Porém, o bloqueio da Federação se provou resistente a tentativa de fuga da nave da Rainha, que teve seus escudos e motores atingidos, mas foram salvos por R2-D2 no último momento. Então conseguiram sair de Naboo. Amidala diante do Senado thumb|200px|[[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Amidala e Palpatine diante o Senado Galáctico.]] Após uma parada em Tatooine, para conserta o motor danificado, os Jedi e a Rainha Amidala pousaram em Coruscant, onde o Senador Palpatine e o Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum os esperavam. Em uma seção especial do Senado, Amidala folou perante centenas de representantes. Suas acusações foram rapidamente acusadas mentiras pelo Senador da Federação, Lott Dod, que pediu que uma comissão fosse enviada para assumir a verdade. Senador Aks Moe de Malastre concordou com o senador Dodd. Isso chocou Amidala. Motivada por Palpatine, ele propôs um Voto de Desconfiança ao Chanceler Valorum. Ela foi relutante ao pedido, mas isso foi entusiasmaste aos senadores. Em poucas horas, Palpatine foi escolhido para disputar o cargo de Supremo Chanceler e acabar com a corrupção. Contra a vontade dele, Amidala retornou à Naboo, decidida à salvar seu povo. Com o Senado preocupado com a eleição, o destino de seu povo agora estava em suas mãos. A batalha pela liberdade Amidala e os Jedi planejaram capturar Gunray em Theed, retomando o controle do planeta. Com a ajuda de Jar Jar Binks eles conseguiram selar um aliança com o Chefe Nass e os gungans O Grande Exército Gungan entrou em uma batalha contra as forças droides em campo aberto, enquanto a rainha, os Jedi e o que restou das forças de segurança entravam sorrateiramente no palácio para capturar o vice-rei. Lá, alguns pilotos usaram os caças para tentar destruir a única estação de batalha no espaço: a Nave de Controle de Droides classe Lucrehulk. left|thumb|200px|Amidala "discutindo" sobre o novo acordo com [[Legends:Nute Gunray|Nute Gunray]] Tudo seguia conforme o planejado até a chegada de Darth Maul, aprendiz de Darth Sidious. Jinn e Kenobi interviram, e finalmente estava óbvio que tudo era mais do que um disputa comercial. Eles começaram a duelar enquanto o resto da equipe ia para a sala do trono. Amidala e o seu Capitão da Segurança, Panás, conseguiram captuarar Gunray e Haako. Mas abaixo, no complexo do gerador, Maul matava Jiin, para depois ser morto por Obi-Wan Kenobi. A armada droide continuava ativa, pelo menos até a nave de controle ser miraculosamente destruída por Anakin Skywalker. Com a derrota da Federação de Comércio e a desativação de sua armada mecânica, a invasão havia terminado. Paz e ordem restauradas, novas relações entre os Naboo e os gungans.Com a morte de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan se tronava cavaleiro, e recebia a missão de ter Anakin como seu padawan. Com a eleição de Palpatine a Supremo Chanceler, ele prometeu entregar Gunray e seus delegados a justiça e também acabar com a corrupção no Senado. Porém, após quatro jugamentos na Suprema Corte, Gunray continuou no posto de Vice-rei. Apenas treze anos depois, os verdadeiros motivos da invasão são revelados. As Guerras Clônicas mostram que a invasão não afetaram só Naboo, mas toda a galáxia. Ordem das batalhas *'Saga em Naboo' - A Armada Droide da Federação de Comércio começa a conquista de várias cidades, enquanto avança para Theed. *'Primeira Batalha de Theed' - Os droides e seus tanques capturaram várias cidades, e com apenas a Força de Segurança Real de Naboo, os seguranças e guardas do palácio serão facilmente esmagados. *'Duelo em Tatooine' - Darth Maul tenta capturar a Rainha e levá-la a Naboo, mas é impedido pelo Cavaleiro Jedi. *'Revolta em Theed' - Os guardas sobreviventes e alguns aliados tentam libertar a cidade, mas são derrotados pela poderosa força droide. *'Conflito no Pântanos' - Darth Maul força o Chefe Ganne levá-lo pelo canal Rellias, de onde a Armada Droide poderia começar seu ataque as cidades gungans submainas. Mas durante esse ataque, ele foi informado que outar rebelião acontecia em Theed. *'Batalha de Naboo': **'Batalha nas Grandes Planícies' - O Grande Exército Gungan batalhava nas abertas Grandes Planícies de Grama contra a Armada Droide da Federação de Comércio. **'Segunda Batalha de Theed' - A batalha dos gungans na verdade era uma distração para que a rainha e uma pequna força de invasão se infiltra-se no palácio. Com a ajuda de Sabé e Panás, ela conseguiu capturar o vice-rei e retomar o controle da cidade. **'Batalha Espacial de Naboo' - Em órbita, alguns caças atacam a Nave de Controle de Droides, mas graças ao jovem piloto Anakin Skywalker, que destruiu a nave ao atingir o gerador com torpedos de prótons, as tropas em terra foram desativadas. Aparições *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' Fontes *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Written Word'' * Categoria:Invasões Categoria:Batalhas da Invasão de Naboo